ONE MINUTE MELEE: May vs Namor the Submariner
May VS Namor the Submariner is Ahomeschoolingroudon's 5th One Minute Melee of his Fourth Season. Putting May from Guilty Gear against Namor the Submariner from Marvel Comics. Description The masters of the ocean blue, and all of it's aquatic life go head to head. Who is supreme? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Aboard the Mayship Early Morning There was only one person guarding the Mayship, however that person was asleep casually and not even bothering about the possibility of someone breaking in. This person was one of the most high ranking members in the Jellyfish Pirates herself, May. What seemed like a large fish was heard near the Mayship, causing May to slowly rise from her unconscious state. “Man, there’s nothing to do when it’s just me guarding this ol’ ship..” May muttered before she walked out to the deck, and spotting something in the water heading towards the Mayship. Out of nowhere, bursted the half human half Atlantan, Namor the Submariner. May just took a step back in reaction to this, “And just who do you think you are!?” May asked “Know that I am Namor, ruler of the kingdom of Atlantis!” Namor exclaimed in response, as he landed on the Mayship. “Okay and, why are you here exactly?” May asked, to which Namor crossed his arms. “None of your business, lady.” Namor mused, to which May groaned before drawing her anchor. “If that’s how you wanna be, then I’ll be sure to take you out for Johnny!” May exclaimed as she pointed her anchor at Namor, who then got out a trident. “I prefer hand-to-hand combat, but this can work just as perfectly, your time in the sun is over” Namor responded It all depends on your skill! GO FOR IT! Both May and Namor dashed towards each other directly, before swinging their anchor and trident at each other. They both entered a bladelock before Namor’s trident ended up shattering right before his eyes, and May grinned to this. “Well, looks like your little trident ain’t gonna do the trick huh?” May taunted, before whacking Namor in the face with the anchor, Namor stumbled back before getting hit fists up and punching May in the face, knocking her back against the wall. “For given cause, the Sub-Mariner strikes!” Namor exclaimed May rebalanced herself before shaking off the punch, swinging the anchor repeatedly at Namor even though he was blocking each hit purely with his fists. “Even the strongest of steel cannot compare to my might.” Namor mused, before he punched the anchor out of May’s grip. The anchor then plummeted into the ocean under the Mayship, to which May tensed up. “This isn’t good..” May muttered before putting her own fists up. Namor then mused “Well, it looks like your mere weapons can’t hurt the prince of atlantis-” He was interrupted by a dolphin ramming straight into him, before May did a trick with the dolphin which managed to catch Namor off-guard before getting hit, “Go Mr. Dolphin!” May exclaimed before the dolphin went back underwater, Namor shook his head trying to comprehend what just happened. May then began to use an Overdrive, as she began to rapidly flail her arms at Namor which began to repeatedly damage him, landing a total of 32 hits on him. However, Namor created a wave towards the Mayship. May knew what was gonna happen, and ended up whacking Namor repeatedly before stuffing him into a cannon. “A-are you using me as a human firework!?” Namor asked, to which May just responded by saying “Locked and loaded.” Before firing Namor off into the sea. The tidal wave created by Namor however, was approaching the Mayship before colliding with it, and it launched May back to the near edge of the Mayship. May however managed to get up, and gained a smile, “Mission complete!” May exclaimed, until a second wave hit the Mayship and knocked her into the watery depths ---- Underwater “Silly girl, under the sea, I am supreme!” Said the still alive Namor, who swam down near where May was. May however recovered her anchor and began to spin around and whacking Namor over and over with it, before launching an Orca directly towards him. Namor however held his hand out in the way, and stopped the Orca directly in it’s track, Namor then began to communicate with the Orca and made it exit the now ocean blue battlefield. May couldn’t speak due to her surroundings being underwater, so instead she just tried to make a dash towards Namor. Except that he blazed through the water before May could even land a single hit in, and while May tried to send a giant pink whale at Namor, he ended up taking flight with his wings on his ankles, rising above sea level. Namor then channeled the powers of an Electric eel, before firing an electric bolt directly at the watery depths. It ended up causing the entire sea to get electrocuted which knocked May temporarily unconscious K.O! Namor then swam back down to the sea and grabbed May by the collar, but instead of killing her he just swam up back to an island. “Nothing is impossible for the prince of Atlantis” Namor mused before setting May down on the island Namor then went back into the sea, going back to Atlantis where he belonged, as May woke up and at that point recovered from the fight earlier. This melee’s winner is.. Namor the Sub-Mariner! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees